


Смогли бы вы?..

by fandomCredenceBarebones2018



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, драма, повседневность, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCredenceBarebones2018/pseuds/fandomCredenceBarebones2018
Summary: Нью-Йорк не такой уж и большой, если хорошо его знаешь, или о трудностях поисков и радостях находок.





	Смогли бы вы?..

Неправда, что дневники ведут только девчонки, пусть Модести и пример тому — у нее он разрисован цветами, обложка обклеена переводными картинками, и хранится он под матрасом — Криденс только однажды видел. Ничего, и у него будет дневник, не такой, конечно, без узоров и переводных котят, не совсем дневник даже, а так, записи на оборотах листовок, потому что мама ни за что не даст красивую тетрадь.

«Не важно, как писать и где, главное — о чем», — думает Криденс и слюнявит химический карандаш, пачкает синим губы. «Если оставить так, то забуду, решу, что все было сном, несбыточной мечтой». Произошедшее уже начинает подергиваться налетом нереальности, и он то пишет торопливо, то замирает, уставившись перед собой и вспоминая вчерашний вечер.

Дверь заперта — это Криденс знает точно, потому что сам ее проверял, но она протяжно скрипит, впуская кого-то, кто, стараясь идти бесшумно, пересекает прихожую и поднимается по лестнице. Не сестры, потому что так — таясь, словно вор — они по дому не ходят, а кто-то чужой, чьи гулкие шаги напряженному слуху кажутся громоподобными — странно, что мама еще не заметила.

«Женщина», — успевает угадать Криденс и тут же видит фигуру в длинном плаще. Теперь-то мама тоже обращает на нее внимание и делает шаг вперед, загораживает его, то ли защищая, то ли пряча от глаз незваной гостьи. Ремень в руке угрожающе покачивается, как бирюлька на нитке гипнотизера, но Криденс смотрит теперь не на него, а на направленную в пол деревянную палочку, гладкую и длинную — словно продолжение руки женщины.

— Вон из моего дома! — раздельно произносит мама тем самым голосом, от которого у Криденса все внутри привычно обмирает. Рука с ремнем подрагивает, будто она и незнакомку собирается им отхлестать.

Криденс чуть сдвигается в сторону, выглядывает из-за маминой спины и коротко встречается с женщиной глазами. Взгляд печальный, понимающий, но он становится решительным, когда она резко вскидывает руку — ту, с палочкой-продолжением. Звучит незнакомое слово — ремень выгибается змеей и падает с балкона на первый этаж, оглушительно звеня пряжкой — той самой, ссадины от которой заживают дольше всего.

— Вон! — повторяет мама дрожащим голосом и переводит взгляд со своей руки, где только что был ремень, на гостью.

Криденсу внезапно кажется, что вот-вот случится что-то ужасное: разверзнется земля, не выдержав гнусного колдовства, обрушится на их головы крыша, или, что хуже, мама — а она сильная, пальцы на коже синяки оставляют — подхватит хрупкую женщину и сбросит с балкона вслед за ремнем прямо на каменный пол. Но нет, крыша остается на месте, и мама не бросается на колдунью. Совсем не такая грозная без ремня, она пятится к дальнему краю балкона, к винтовой лестнице, ведущей вниз, а колдунья, наоборот, подходит к Криденсу, и ему очень страшно, но совсем не оттого, что она опускается на корточки совсем близко, заглядывает в лицо, спрашивает имя и ободряюще похлопывает по плечу; страшно от того, что потом с ним сделает мама.

— Я вернусь, — обещает она и поднимается, а Криденс и слова в ответ сказать не может, и все смотрит на нее, впитывает глазами тонкую фигуру, черты лица, белые руки — он и не заметил, в каком кармане и когда исчезла палочка, — запоминает каждую деталь, чтобы потом отыскать ее среди миллионов нью-йоркцев.  
Колдунья спускается по лестнице, и Криденс так же внимательно прислушивается к ее шагам. Опять скрипит дверь, с лязгом проворачивается замок, и все затихает. Криденс больше не под защитой той запретной силы, которая оживила ремень и прервала его наказание — это он понимает очень отчетливо, и поэтому спешит в свою комнату и изо всех сил надеется, что на глаза матери не попадется.

Тем же вечером, раз за разом прокручивая в памяти визит колдуньи, Криденс понимает, что не спросил ее имени, но твердая решимость найти ее от этого только растет — разве у всякого прохожего такие понимающие глаза, разве во всяком чувствуется, несмотря на внешнюю мягкость, сила мощнее всех известных человеку?

«Найду, непременно найду», — думает Криденс и полночи лежит без сна, укачивая больную руку. Уже тогда появляются мысли завести дневник.

В следующие за встречей дни Криденс отчетливо осознает, что в одном мама, путающая ханжество с добродетелью, права: волшебники действительно существуют. А раз так, то Криденс обязательно найдет ту милую волшебницу, прервавшую его наказание, и ей подобных, как бы потаенно они ни жили, как бы ни скрывались и прятались.

«Нью-Йорк не такой уж и большой, если хорошо его знаешь», — думает Криденс и на обороте испорченной листовки набрасывает схему Манхэттена, крестиками помечает небоскребы. «Если даже судоходные компании и биржи отстраивают под штаб-квартиры целые высотные здания, то и у волшебников должно быть официальное представительство, непременно в центре, в небоскребе. Спрятанное от посторонних, конечно, зачарованное — только для того, чтобы люди вроде мамы не нашли его, не разорили и не сожгли».

Теперь в привычной пачке листовок добавляется еще одна, в самом низу, которую Криденс никому не отдает: на ее обороте зарисован план центра, некоторые крестики-небоскребы обведены — был там, стоял целый день на тротуаре у дверей и внимательнейшим образом смотрел на входящих и выходящих: белые воротнички с портфелями и стрижками на один фасон, стайки машинисток, маклеры с кипами бумаг и подергивающимся веком; но ни у кого из них не мелькала вдруг в руке гладкая палочка, ни в ком не чувствовалось той безмолвной мощи, что Криденс с первой секунды заметил в навестившей его волшебнице.

«Кто ищет — тот найдет», — подбадривает себя Криденс, обводя очередной крестик, и гонит от себя мысль о том, что будет делать, когда вдоль и поперек изучит весь Манхэттен.

Однажды вечером, ничем не отличающимся от остальных, Криденс кладет перед собой еще одну листовку, достает карандаш и начинает писать. Думает добавить еще одну запись в начатый дневник, но выходит настоящее письмо: в левом углу Криденс ровно выводит обращение: «Милая волшебница». Чтобы выразить мысли, эйфорию от поиска, невольные сомнения в успехе, оборота листовки хватает, только писать приходится убористо и вовремя слюнявить карандаш. На оставшемся внизу месте Криденс приписывает, как мама выбросила тот самый ремень и неделю ему пришлось ходить с одними подтяжками. Про то, что у нового ремня пряжка бьет сильнее, он не пишет: боится разозлить и расстроить ту, кто и письма-то этого ненастоящего никогда не получит. «Ненастоящее», — вздыхает Криденс, но все-таки ставит внизу дату и по-детски круглую подпись и дописывает дрогнувшей рукой «с любовью».

Теперь снизу стопки вместе с самодельной картой лежит еще одна листовка с неотправленным — куда? кому? — письмом, и Криденс внимательно следит, чтобы не отдать их спешащему пешеходу. Хранить дома нельзя ни письмо, ни дневник, ни карту, даже на дне ящика с бельем или под шкафом — это в сто раз серьезней, чем дневник с котятами, на который мама смотрит без неодобрения, но, верно, читает, когда Модести моется или стирает белье. Записи Криденса нельзя читать никому и никогда, разве что той волшебнице, но ее сначала нужно найти — и на это Криденс тратит все силы, этому посвящает, позабыв об обязанностях, долгие часы в городе. Маме говорит, что ищет место, где лучше берут листовки, выказывает себя таким старательным, что от собственного лицемерия сводит скулы, но она принимает все за чистую монету — ее проницательность начинается и кончается там, где нужно отличить бородавку от ведьминого сглаза — и скупо хвалит приемного сына, и целую неделю вместо телесных наказаний велит писать строчки.

_П очему вы пришли именно в наш дом?_

Криденс перечитывает последнюю строчку и пытается найти ответ, продолжает внутренний диалог: «Разве мало в Нью-Йорке обездоленных и страдающих, бедных сирот, которых колотит мать?..»

_Н о я вам так безмерно благодарен: вы дали мне надежду на лучшую жизнь, отнеслись с материнской заботой…_

Рука с карандашом замирает, Криденс оторопело смотрит на написанное и сначала не понимает, что не так. «Какой заботой?» — переспрашивает он себя и методично заштриховывает предпоследнее слово — ластика у него нет. Какой угодно, но не материнской, нет и нет, потому что все в нем этому противится, все против этого восстает: кровной матери он не помнит, а от приемной слова доброго не слышал никогда, за благо считая те дни, когда она забывала о его существовании. «Не материнской, но тогда какой?» — продолжает он и откладывает карандаш. Задумавшись, в тот вечер он не добавляет ни слова, и все вспоминает визит волшебницы в мельчайших деталях, и касается своего плеча там, где она ободряюще его похлопала. Так он и засыпает, не отпуская ее из мыслей, и до самого утра лежит, сам себя обняв.

К этому вопросу он возвращается позже, когда бродит по городу, наудачу рассматривая прохожих. «Не материнская забота, но не может же быть…?» Криденс протягивает в пустоту пару листовок, и ноги сами несут его на более тихую улицу, где нет такого потока пешеходов и где можно спокойно подумать. А разум уже работает вовсю, по крупицам собирает все его скудные познания об отношениях мужчин и женщин.

У старшей сестры, Криденс точно знает, ухажера нет. Как-то она переглядывалась на митингах с молодым матросом, но тот вдруг резко перестал приходить: то ли судно его ушло, то ли мама запретила ему появляться. Частити сама, конечно, брату ничего не рассказывала; он заметил их взгляды, разглядывая толпу: все друг другу под стать, в линялых шляпах и пиджаках с чужого плеча, с приоткрытыми ртами и доверчивыми глазами, в любую чушь поверят; пара встреч на банковских ступенях — и с вилами пойдут ведьм ловить. Не такой была его милая волшебница, и взгляд у нее был совсем другой — полный понимания, одухотворенный... И Криденс опять отвлекается, задумывается о ней и так и проходит целый квартал, не отдав ни одной листовки.

Иногда Криденс слышал разговоры тех ребят — его возраста и старше, — по которым было явственно видно, что от «Нового Салема» им нужен только бесплатный обед, а охота на ведьм интересует их в самую последнюю очередь: листовки они раздавали кое-как, отправляя бо́льшую часть в помойку, митингами тяготились и всеми правдами и неправдами пытались с них улизнуть. Их истории не отличались разнообразием и, как Криденс подозревал, иногда являлись очень сильным преувеличением: послушай их — прелестные девушки-флэпперы за стакан лимонада и пятицентовый шарик мороженого будут рады провести в компании молодых людей весь день, а вечером пройтись с любым по Центральному парку, где есть очень даже потаенные аллеи и где летней ночью так же тепло, как и днем. Нет, не этого хочет Криденс, не проверить слова ребят о том, как звонко щелкает по упитанному бедру резинка от чулок, честное слово, не этого — сколько раз уходил, сворачивал на другую улицу, когда от этих рассказов, от отпускаемых вслед симпатичным девушкам сальностей ему самому становилось неловко.

Не этого... И Криденс опять вспоминает тот взгляд на себе, долгий — две секунды, три? — и думает вдруг: могла ли она обнять его тогда, уложить его голову себе на плечо, погладить по вздрагивающей от всхлипов спине? В его мыслях — могла; Криденс представляет себе это так детально, что под вечер мечты начинают казаться настоящими воспоминаниями — он даже перечитывает свою первую дневниковую запись, таким реальным это кажется.

Мыслями о том, что волшебница могла бы обнять его, он и живет следующий день, стоя под очередным небоскребом, и не нужно ему ни флэпперов, ни прогулок с продолжением в Центральном парке.

Однажды Криденс совсем забывает о времени: уже начинает темнеть, пустеют улицы, а в одном небоскребе все ярче выделяются желтыми квадратами окна — кто же работает там так поздно, когда все уже разошлись? Может, волшебники? Что, если постоять еще немного — и вдруг наконец погаснут лампы, и, таясь, поодиночке или парами, из массивных дверей покажутся колдуны и ведьмы, тут же растворяясь в накрывающих город сумерках? Только когда зажигаются фонари, Криденс вздыхает и покидает свой пост, по пути с досадой думая о том, что придется обвести кружком еще один крестик на карте и что от мамы наверняка влетит: так поздно он уже давно не возвращался.

Наказание действительно настигает его: ни о каких поисках лучшего места для митингов мама и слушать не хочет, отчитывает его и злится больше обычного, срывается на крик, несмотря на то, что девочки уже спят, и сама себе противоречит: то спрашивает будто бы брезгливо, с кем и где он шлялся, то ядовито и больно замечает, что никто с таким переростком, у которого щиколотки из брюк торчат, и не пошел бы гулять.

«Моя волшебница пошла бы», — возражает Криденс мысленно и, вопреки своему незавидному положению, чувствует странный триумф: «есть, маменька, кое-что, что вам не облить грязью». А она все читает нравоучения и не собирается заканчивать; Криденс, хоть и боится боли ничуть не меньше обычного, ждет, когда она, наконец, попросит ремень; ждет, чтобы все это поскорее началось и закончилось, чтобы он мог уйти к себе и, лежа в постели, дуть на рассеченные ладони, и думать — находя в этих мыслях истинное утешение, — как в теплый субботний день прошелся бы с волшебницей по парку, как объяснил бы, разведя руками, что на мороженое у него денег нет, но зато можно посидеть на нагретой солнцем лавочке или сухой горбушкой покормить уток — разве не чудесно?

На следующий день Криденс пишет новое письмо — долго, целый вечер, потому что в воспаленной руке карандаш держать неудобно.

_С могли бы вы прогуляться со мной по Центральному парку?_

И, даже не вспоминая скабрезностей из рассказов беспризорников, дописывает:

_Е сли бы вы позволили, я бы взял вас под руку._

В этот раз в положенное по этикету «с любовью» на предпоследней строчке Криденс вкладывает все то душевное движение, возникшее в нем в первый вечер, когда он решил отыскать волшебницу, ту теплоту, которую неизменно вызывают в нем мысли о ней, которая скрашивает часы ожидания и поисков и мучительные минуты наказания. Криденс смотрит на написанное, и ему хочется постскриптумом добавить одну фразу, признаться, открыть душу — как будто волшебница действительно может прочесть его письмо. Вместо этого он убирает карандаш, обоими локтями опирается на стол, кладет на руки голову и говорит самому себе, письму, волшебнице, притихшей вселенной, которая поможет ему найти ее, впервые в своей жизни говорит, до самой глубины эти слова прочувствовав: «Я, наверное, влюблен».

Некоторые письма остаются ненаписанными — те, которые Криденс придумывает в городе, когда под рукой нет карандаша; есть еще другие — не облеченные даже в словесную форму и от этого еще более искренние, личные. Они спрятаны надежней настоящих, и к ним Криденс возвращается так часто и подробно, что перестает замечать происходящее вокруг, и убогости своего быта не видит, и материнские придирки пропускает мимо ушей.

На Манхэттене много кинотеатров: куда ни глянь — яркие афиши, сами в глаза бросаются. Криденс любуется ими — красочные, мастерски нарисованные, не то что их листовки — и задумывается: смотрят ли волшебники кино, и если так, то выпускают ли свои картины? Сам бы он с удовольствием сходил на сеанс — не на вестерн для мальчишек, а вечером, когда крутят те ленты, на которые, когда мама ужинает у кого-то из знакомых, сбегает Частити, приколов к шапочке цветок. Чтобы посмотреть, как бывает, как должно быть — не так же, верно, как рассказывают мальчишки; чтобы увидеть, как красивые молодые люди галантно ухаживают за девушками. Но на билет у него нет денег, да и не осмелился бы он никогда — узнает мама, что он ходил в кино, и выпорет так, что неделю потом сидеть будет больно. Киноленты остаются несбыточной мечтой, но Криденс продолжает рассматривать афиши и нет-нет да и представляет себя вместо актера — в таком же костюме-тройке, с модными усами и бриолином в волосах, и милую волшебницу свою представляет, и то, как спокойно и уверенно он держит руку на ее талии, и как она льнет к нему, стыдливо пряча глаза.

Умываясь перед сном, Криденс не просто смотрит в зеркало, а придирчиво рассматривает отражение, всматривается в свое лицо, глядит себе в глаза так долго, что перестает узнавать. Он не находит себя ни красивым, ни особенным: таких на улице много. Опять спрашивает мысленно: «Почему наш дом, почему я?», но и ответа уже не нужно, хочется только, резко и остро хочется обнять милую волшебницу, крепкими объятиями и сбивчивым шепотом поблагодарить за луч света в его жизни, тонкий, но верный.

Он влюблен, несомненно влюблен: в добрый, внимательный взгляд, в маленькие белые руки — и в то, как деликатно она его коснулась, — в спокойный голос — услышать бы хоть раз, как она произносит его имя! Так же явственно — потому что он чувствует, что это неотделимая часть, — влюблен в ровную палочку, в абракадабру заклинаний, во весь мир ее волшебный, неизведанный пока, лишь самую малость перед ним приоткрывшийся. Он влюблен в милую волшебницу — не как в ангела-хранителя, не как в мираж, в спасительную сказку об избавлении, но как в женщину. «Женщину», — повторяет он про себя, невольно улыбается мыслям, вспоминая ее легкие шаги по лестнице еще до того, как увидел ее, и сердце то заходится, то перехватывает, екает.

Нужно освобождать ванную, потому что своей очереди ждет Частити, но Криденс знает, что когда приготовит карандаш и очередную листовку, то не напишет ни строчки: не сможет, не готов еще, не послушаются пальцы. И поэтому он поворачивает кран холодной воды, чтобы никто ненароком не услышал, и смотрит себе в глаза, и дерзновенно спрашивает вслух, потому что так реальнее, весомее, потому что так можно представить, что она действительно его слышит: «Смогли бы вы когда-нибудь полюбить меня?»

Знай Криденс наверняка, когда его поиски увенчаются успехом — подготовился бы, отрепетировал, что скажет, но видеть будущее могут разве что волшебники, вроде его милой незнакомки — ее профиль он замечает у главного входа Вулворт-билдинг, последнего небоскреба, еще не обведенного кружком на самодельной карте. Больших усилий стоит ему не броситься прямиком под колеса через загруженный Бродвей: вровень с ней, но с другой стороны улицы он идет к переходу и ни на секунду не выпускает из поля зрения ее тонкую фигурку в хлопающем на ветру фалдами плаще. Такая же, как и в первую их встречу, бесконечно милая: то, что забылось, затерлось в памяти, обновляется, и обретает полноту ее образ.

То ли дыхание от быстрой ходьбы сбивается, то ли в горле встает комок; Криденс, остановившись на переходе, пытается унять дрожь в руках, успокоить трепещущее сердце. Глаз не сводит с волшебницы через дорогу, а она не следит ни за движением машин, ни за сигналом светофора — читает что-то на афишной тумбе, переговаривается со своим статным спутником, чуть приподняв голову.

Криденс успевает проверить, на месте ли его письма-дневники — теперь приличная стопка внизу пачки листовок, отделяет их пальцем от остальных. Нужно отдать их записями кверху, чтобы сразу обратила внимание, а то ведь отнимется язык, и он и слова сказать не сможет. Пружинистые легкие ноги сами несут его через Бродвей — Криденс только старается не переходить на бег, а волшебница мешкает, не идет, все разглядывая тумбу — как же хорошо, как же на руку!

Некоторые пронырливые беспризорники сначала ловят прохожих за рукав, а потом суют в руки листовку; Криденс так никогда не делал и всегда считал это неприличным, поэтому и волшебнице протягивает свои записи на вытянутой руке, но смотрит не под ноги, как обычно, а пытается поймать ее взгляд: «узнайте меня, пожалуйста».

— И тут этот сброд, — бормочет ее спутник и хочет идти дальше, но волшебница уже разглядела пляшущие синие строчки на листовке, быстрым взглядом окинула человека перед собой, и узнала, конечно же узнала — и поэтому взяла протянутое, как будто бы ничуть не удивившись.

— Тина, держу пари, он хочет продать очередное бесполезное изобретение за баснословные деньги.

— Идите, мистер Грейвз, я вас догоню, — машет она рукой своему спутнику.

Мужчина явно недоволен задержкой, но светофор мигает, нестройно гудят клаксоны машин, подбадривая нерешительного пешехода, и ему приходится перейти дорогу. Вид у него при этом если не обескураженный, то точно сбитый с толку; с другой стороны улицы он оглядывается на спутницу, оставшуюся у Вулворт-билдинг и на захватившего ее внимание юношу.

— Криденс, так? — деловито спрашивает волшебница и смотрит то на стопку листовок в руках, то на него. — Я правда не могла тебя больше навещать: на работе некоторые неурядицы. — Она приподнимает брови и многозначительно косится на ту сторону улицы.

Криденс понимающе кивает, и ему хочется смеяться от счастья, потому что его милая волшебница — джентльмен назвал ее Тиной, а фамилия? — кажется в тысячу раз милее, чем в их первую встречу: без пелены слез на глазах, как тогда, он разглядел и золотинку в волосах, играющую в солнечном свете, и шоколадный оттенок добрых глаз. И говорит она с ним совсем не как с ребенком — от пожилых участниц митингов он вдоволь наслушался и «дружок», и «мой мальчик». С внезапно полегчавшим сердцем Криденс понимает, что тоже может говорить с ней — раз они на равных.

— Ничего страшного. — Он находит, что сказать, и, чтобы добавить веса своим словам, качает головой: действительно же ничего ужасного за эти недели не произошло, и то, что мама злилась после того знаменательного вечера — это тоже ничего, не привыкать, все прошло уже, зажило и стало совершенно неважным. Гораздо важнее то, что он в огромном городе смог найти свою волшебницу, что стоит рядом с ней и замечает теперь подобных ей вокруг, как будто у него открылся третий глаз: вот же они, волшебники, в тех же костюмах и шляпах, что и все, но с клерком и в жизни не перепутаешь.

— Мне очень не нравится твоя ситуация, — продолжает она, и Криденс с жадностью ловит каждое слово, — ну, с тем, что у тебя дома.

Он уже готов ответить, что не стоит беспокоиться, что он привык, и ему достаточно — право слово — просто знать, что есть она и вместе с ней есть целый мир, существующий параллельно с привычным; что только от осознания того, что мама заблуждалась и что вся ее жизнь выстроена на большой ошибке, и быт его бесхитростный кажется теперь сносным, и обязанности не такими тягостными — «вы только не пропадайте, пожалуйста». Но он ничего этого не говорит, молча наблюдая, как волшебница рассматривает его записи и то улыбается, то хмурится.

— Очень умно, — замечает она, когда доходит до нарисованной от руки карты, на которой все крестики, кроме последнего, обведены. — Жаль только, что отсюда не начал.

Криденс пожимает плечами — что тут скажешь? — и, затаив дыхание, следит, как волшебница пробегает глазами по поздним письмам: а вдруг сейчас разозлится на его дерзости, прогонит? И зачем только все отдал, чем думал?

— Я дома посмотрю, — обещает волшебница и прячет листовки во внутренний карман. Вид у нее непонятный, но вовсе не сердитый. — Сейчас времени совсем нет. — И она опять указывает глазами на противоположную сторону улицы, где на одном месте топчется статный джентльмен и то и дело поглядывает на вынутые из кармана часы.

Криденс ничего не может с собой поделать и улыбается, потому что у волшебницы очень живая мимика — ему хочется улыбаться вместе с ней, потому что он знает, что каждый день до следующей их встречи будет вспоминать этот разговор и напишет — а лучше просто сочинит — еще пачку писем, и потому, что они еще непременно увидятся, а значит, и жизнь его станет совсем другой.

— Мне бежать надо, — добавляет волшебница, и вид у нее слегка виноватый, — но мы еще поговорим.

Это звучит слаще любой похвалы — Криденс часто будет возвращаться к этой фразе, — а затем волшебница называет адрес — пересечение улиц, который Криденс запоминает раз и навсегда. В следующую секунду она уже, еле успевая, бежит через вставший на светофоре Бродвей, а джентльмен на противоположной стороне многозначительно постукивает по крупным часам на цепочке.

— Мисс Голдштейн… — начинает Криденс в одну из встреч. Много их до этого было: раз в неделю, а, может, и чаще, так, что Криденс мало-помалу привык к ее обществу, перестал смущаться и робеть. Мог теперь спокойно рассказать что-то из своей жизни, не касаясь самого неприятного — об этом мисс Голдштейн знала и так, потому что однажды принесла заживляющий крем и, подмигнув, сказала, что он из жабьей слизи, а когда Криденс ответил, что и не сомневался, пояснила, что он из трав и что ей просто хотелось проверить, так ли сильны среди не-магов стереотипы о мире волшебников. Криденс пожал тогда плечами, а несколькими встречами позже спросил, есть ли у нее остроконечная шляпа со звездами. Мисс Голдштейн рассмеялась — а с ней улыбки не смог сдержать и Криденс — и рассказала, что раньше была, а в следующий раз показала ему маленькую фотокарточку — не обычную, а движущуюся, — где возле елки стояла девочка в шляпе больше нее самой. Однажды они даже гуляли по Центральному парку, прямо как Криденс мечтал когда-то; утки, правда, собирались улетать и беспокойно кружили над прудом, да и хлеба у них с собой не оказалось.

Но, несмотря на все это, говорить сейчас сложно, даже сложнее, чем во вторую их встречу протянуть листовки, потому что теперь он готовится не рассказать забавный случай про беспризорников и не задать вопрос про устройство волшебного мира — готовится сказать что-то очень особенное и невероятно важное. И поэтому он медлит и начинает сначала, рассматривая носки своих ботинок:

— Мисс Голдштейн, смогли бы вы… — и, наконец, спрашивает то, что месяцами в нем вызревало.

Тина молчит и тоже смотрит под ноги на покрытые блестящей корочкой лужи — вот и первые заморозки, — и на тонком новом льду, еще матовом, видит отблески фонарей. По этим безымянным переулкам никто не ходит, не ездят машины, их двоих увидеть некому — разве что откроет кто узкое окно где-то под крышей и посмотрит вниз. Тина думает над его вопросом и все-таки бросает осторожный взгляд на Криденса, и спрашивает себя, сможет ли когда-нибудь в его уже знакомых чертах разглядеть не просто обиженного жизнью подростка, слепо ищущего хоть толику любви.

Криденс перекатывается с пятки на носок, его лицо неуловимо меняется, подрагивают губы, будто он и хочет поторопить ее с ответом, и сам себя сдерживает. Даже взгляд его изменился, замечает Тина, совсем не такой, как в их первую встречу. И думается ей вдруг — и так легко вдруг делается, — что сможет однажды. Обязательно сможет.


End file.
